Who are you? Who am I?
by ScreamBaby
Summary: A story of adventure and love. Cupid doesn't remember anything, finding herself in a odd place. But later remembers shes the goddess of love. Then she meets Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, and as she registers who his perfect match is, she realizes something. Its herself.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Marshall Lee x Reader! Not Fiolee! (You can make it that way if you wish though!)**

* * *

_You would think I know __where__ I am. You would think I know __who__ I am. You would think I know __everything._

But I don't.

"Oh man," I said while rubbing my head, "where am I?"

_I looked up at the sky, I was surrounded by these tall trees. I noticed some oddly shaped limbs on the trees. Did I...did I fall from the sky? No, no way. That's not possible. But...I don't remember anything either. So, _**I guess anything is possible. **

"Well this sucks."

_I had this feeling. It was weird. This feeling in my gut was saying _run_, _get out!

But, why?

_I don't know, but I tell you what, that's just what I did. I started running through the trees, something just told me to go West. _

_After running for about 20 minutes straight, I had to stop. Breathing hard, and pushing my feet ahead to break, I saw something pink ahead of me._

"What the hell is that?"

_I squint my eyes and look ahead._

"The hell, that's a building! That's a castle! A castle means people! YES! WOO!"

_The same feeling returns. _

_I don't hesitate._

* * *

_I keep running to the kingdom ahead of me not looking back to that forest._

_What if that place had held answers?_

_Guess I'll never know._

"Yes! Made it!" _I chant as I enter the newcome place._

_Then I come upon the huge castle. _

"Guess I've got nothing to lose..."

_I_ _knock on huge door, it was answered by...A piece of CANDY?!_

"Hello, I am peppermint maid, can I help you? Prince Gumball is busy in his lab."

_Prince Gumball? Oh boy._

"Um, can you happen to tell me..where I am..exactly?"

"You are in the Candy Kingdom." She says looking at me oddly.

"Um, the name of the whole land, like..."

"Oh! You are in the land of Aaa. Are you feeling alright miss?"

"What?...Just what?!" _I run a hand through the my hair panicking._

"Miss, do you need something to drink?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"What?"

"My Identity, do you know who I am?"

"Oh my! You must have amnesia...I must get Prince Gumball at once! Please, Please get inside!'

_The peppermint maid leads me inside immediately and sits me down in a chair. Made out of...candy? She hands a glass of water and runs of down one of the hallways._

* * *

_I end up falling asleep._

_I end up dreaming too._

_And it wasn't pleasant. _

_I had a nightmare, not knowing who I was, why this person was chasing me, why everyone was so against me._

_It was terrible._

_But the weirdness didn't end there._

_Some one shook me awake._

"Wha-What?"

"Heavens! I've never seen anyone like you before," He bows, "I am Prince Gumball."

_He gives me a sweet smile, I give a small laugh. My first since I have been here._

_He gives a puzzled look, _"What's so funny?"

"Are you made of candy too?"

"What?"

"Are you made of candy, like everyone else? Please don't tell me I'm crazy."

"Indeed. Everything here is practically candy."

"Wait, I don't remember being in this room."

"Oh! I carried you here!"

"OH really? I must have been heavy."

"Not at all! But I found this, is it yours?"

"Thats quite a large quitar.."

"Yes, so. very. large." (I had to put this in here somewhere xD)

"Do you happen to know who I am?"

"Sweet candycorn, I'm sorry I don't. You must have amnesia. But going by the bruises and cuts on you, something tells me you fell."

"Fell?"

_I had just now actually looked down at myself. My jacket was covered in some blood, along with my shorts, legs, and boots._

"Well isn't that lovely." I replied.

"Very, I'm sorry I can't help you all that much. But heres some clothes!"

_He gives another sweet smile._

"Um, have something other than pink?"

"You don't like pink?" He frowns.

"No! I like pink, alot. I just...I don't know."

"Well, I do have these.."

_He handed me a red plaid shirt, some red (or black) hightop converse, and some jeans/black shorts, and some red (or black) socks._

"These will do, thanks."

"Welcome! Now, lets go get you a changing room!"

_He didn't walk far. Like maybe 10 steps. I was about to question him, when he pulled out a pink wall thing that you can change behind._

"There you go!"

"Um, thanks."

"After, we will get you cleaned up, and you can attend my party tonight!"

"Party?"

"Yes! Prince Gumball's Ball! You have to attend with me! As my new friend and guest!"

"Um, sure, sure. Okay done, how do I look?"

"Pretty, although I think Pink would really suit you!"

"Hahaha, I'm sure you would think that! Hey, do you happen to have a mirror? I don't even know what I look like."

_He gives a sad looking frown, _"You really don't remember anything at all, do you?"

"No. I really don't."

"Well I have some good news! I know your name!"

"You do?!"

"Yes! It was on the back of your guitar!"

"No way!"

_I give a huge smile and run for the guitar on the table surrounded by scieney stuff._

_I turn it over._

"Cu-Cupid?"

"I believe so!"

"Hm. Don't you find that an odd name?"

"No! I think its a beautiful name!"

_I give a smile, then I remembered something._

_*Flashback*_

"NO! Cupid! Don't run towards the portal!"

She grabs my arm, a lady that looks kind of like Prince Gumball.

"PB! It took my guitar! I have to get it back!"

"Cupid! No!"

"But-!"

"No!"

"PB!-Ahhhh!"

falling through the portal, to find myself falling into a whole other place.

Hitting trees, and limbs, spinning and flipping, going left and right.

Finally falling faster myself and hitting the ground.

The last thing I remember was catching my breath, as my eyes close slowly...

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

_Supper time! I'll do some more later! Hope you like so far?  
_

_It will get better promise!  
_


	2. Marshall Meets Cupid

Hey guys! I noticed some favorites for this story lately, and thought I would update!

_Who Are You, Who Am I?_

_Chapter 2 _

"Cupid?"

"-Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes! I'm quite fine, just a uh- little shook up."

"About what-"

"Hey! We are gonna miss your party! We better hurry!"

"Oh my crème sticks we are! Hurry, help me carry these apples into the ballroom!"

"Apples? For a party? ..you think It would be candy.."

"Yes! I know someone who only likes red foods. He won't eat anything else."

"Really? Kind of odd but-"

"Just don't saying ANYTHING about it too him!"

"Um, okay, why?"

"Its just-Lets hurry! C'mon!"

"Alright Alright! Im going-"

"Hurry them apples up!"

"What?"

_Okay, for my thoughts, that guy is kinda weird. A friend that only likes red foods? Probably some weird crazy candy guy too. God, what have I gotten myself into? _

"HEY!"

"?!"

"Finally someone brought the apples!" _A boy about my age floats behind me upside down, I turn around to face them, and they take an apple_

_!?_

_This guy looks like me! Minus the hair color though..._

_Wait are those-?_

_Vampire teeth?_

_WHAT?_

"Hey? Anybody home?" _He taps my head slightly._

"Uh-"

"MARSHALL LEE! Don't mess with her!"

_I turn around to find gumball marching toward us._

"Aw, did I mess with Gumballs girl-friend here? Too bad, shes awfully pretty." _He grins and licks him lips._

"Um-"

"She is NOT my girl-friend! She is my guest here! And I would appreciate it if you didn't screw with her!"

"Screw with her? Oh, no one said I was ever going to do that!" _He grins wider this time._

"Well-"

"Marshall!" _Gosh! I can't even get a word in this!_

"What?" _he smiles slyly._

"Cupid, would go put the apples on the table." _That didn't sound like a question to me. More like a command. Or, 'leave us, we have to talk'._

"Sure-"

"Cupid Huh?"

"Marsha-"

"Well isn't that just the prettiest name I've ever heard." _he gave me a huge smile._

"Thanks..Marshall."

"Eheh, no problem, catch you later?" _he grinned and rand a hand through his hair._

"..Sure."

_Well, after THAT little episode, I turned away with the apples. A couple seconds later though, I could just feel these pair of eyes burning my skin. I turn around, only to find Marshall & Gumball still talking with everyone else partying. Only Marshall was floating upright this time. He looked me in the eyes and winked. What was I supposed to do?!_

_I looked from my left to my right in confusion as I saw Marshall give a smirk._

* * *

_-Really sorry guys, my computer didn't save the rest because it stopped working- _

_-.-_

_thoughts on Marshall? Should I continue?_


End file.
